Only You
by The Flying Red Panda
Summary: Sweet in start, bitter in end, hearts will break but never bend. Wally/Kuki songfic.


_::I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you.::_

Wally stood in the middle of the crowded hallway, ignoring the protests of those forced to veer around him. His green eyes stared at the small piece of paper clenched in his hand, unwilling to accept the words written in Kuki's flowy cursive.

He was aware that he probably hadn't been the best boyfriend in recent weeks, but he didn't think it was worth _breaking up _over…

Right?

Sure they had been fighting more often, and sure it was always about the same topic, but that didn't mean they had to break up. He still loved her, and she loved him… right?

Wally felt his conviction waver as he stared again at the small blue paper, decorated with dancing rainbow monkeys. Any other time he would've complained about Kuki's choice of paper, but at the present moment the colorful primates were far from his thoughts.

"…can't do it anymore." mumbled Wally under his breath, unknowingly speaking the hated words on the note aloud. "It seems like you never have enough time for me, cause you're always with the band or picking on some poor freshman."

At that moment one such freshman passed by, chuckling slightly, amused by the sight of Wally talking to himself. A fierce glare soon sent the freshman on his way, to the safety of his classroom.

"…better then that Wally." mumbled Wally, returning to the note. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you, and I don't think we can be friends. It'll hurt too much. If you decide to change, give me a call. Until then… goodbye."

Wally's hand dropped limply to his side, his green eyes uncharacteristically filling with tears. Luckily for his reputation, the hall had cleared, leaving the now not so small Aussie alone.

He slowly slumped against a nearby locker, letting out a small breath of disbelief.

Seven years. Seven _freaking _years of liking her, and it was over in a month?

Crumpling the note in his fist, he threw the note Kuki had slipped to him after he had (sort of) walked her to class, into the nearby trashcan. He stood there silently, only to soon head over to the bin and retrieve the note to read it again.

_::And so I have to say before I go…::_

"Always with the band." mumbled Wally mulling over the words.

This week he had had… five band meetings.

_And not one date with Kuki. _

"Crud." whispered Wally, swiping at the tears streaming down his face.

"Picking on freshmen." grumbled Wally. "But _everybody _does it!"

_Not Kuki. _

Wally ran a hand over his face, which had recently began growing stubble that he was very proud of.

He wasn't so proud right now.

Kuki was always there to lend a helping hand to the freshmen. Wally's stomach clenched as he recalled several times after he and his friends bullied some unfortunate freshman that Kuki would help them back up.

She was always sunshiny, always happy, always _good. _

He had gotten reprimanded by Kuki more times then he could count, and yet every time he had brushed it off, putting it down as teasing, or a minor dispute. Nothing serious.

It was serious now.

_::That I just want you to know, I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new.::_

Abby. He needed to talk to Abby. Abby was like an older sister to him, as well as Kuki's best friend. If anyone could help him smooth things over with Kuki, Abby could.

It was the beginning of fifth period, and Wally wasn't sure he could survive the last two periods before he talked to Abby. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the pad of passes he kept with him at all times… just in case.

Scribbling some random crap onto the designated lines, Wally tugged the pass off the pad and headed down the hallway, heart in his throat. He stood outside the English room, composing himself.

Wally slowly pushed the door open. Instantly twenty-nine pairs of eyes turned, grateful for the much needed distraction.

The teacher – a small woman in her mid fifties – put down the book she had been looking at to face Wally, her eyes stern.

"Yes, Mr. Beetles?"

"Uh, I'm supposed to get Abby." said Wally, flickering his eyes to the red-capped girl sitting in the back. With a jolt he realized that Kuki was next to Abby, pointedly ignoring his gaze.

_::And the reason is you.::_

Wally slowly handed over his pass, his eyes still locked on the green-clad girl in the back. Her head was tilted down, staring at the desk, unwilling to raise her eyes an inch. Abby was staring between the two, confusion clearly etched on her face.

"Fine." said the teacher. Wally unwillingly tore his gaze from Kuki to turn back to the blonde woman. "Miss Lincoln, please return after your meeting with the counselor. Scheduling difficulties I presume?"

A flash of bewilderment passed over Abby's face, but she quickly hid it with a relaxed smile. "Yeah." said Abby as she raised herself from her desk. "Scheduling problems."

Slowly she followed Wally from the room.

_::I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with every day.::_

"What the _heck _did you do now?" Wally jumped at the straightforwardness of her question. They were standing in the hall now, Abby's eyes bright, her fists clenched.

"W-What.." stammered Wally "H-How..?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Abby ain't stupid. She knows you got that pad of passes, and besides registration ended last week. You're lucky Mrs. Halverson forgot."

"So," said Abby, her eyes cooling as she leaned against a locker. "What's so important ya couldn't wait for school to end to tell Abby?"

Silently, Wally passed over the blue note. Abby scanned the contents, her eyes darkening.

"Oh." was Abby's only response as she passed the note back.

_::And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away::_

"So," said Wally his voice cracking, "how do I get her back?"

Abby shook her head sadly. "You hurt her Wally." she said sadly. "More then you know. Did ya know she's been crying lately? Every night she's called me, bawling her heart out, cause she loves you, but you ain't showing any love back."

"A-and?" asked Wally, scared for her answer.

"And Abby doesn't…" Abby broke off, searching for words. "Look, you and Kuki are meant for each other, any fool with eyes can see that, but…"

"But what?" asked Wally, fear settling in his stomach, climbing up to his throat.

"But…" said Abby, her eyes sad as she searched for words. "It's just that… well… Wally, she's _heartbroken, _absolutely _heartbroken_. You ripped a hole in her heart, and Abby thinks that… well… getting back together, you know, isn't a great idea right now."

"Why not?" asked Wally, his voice a mixture of anger, despair, and fear.

"Kuki loved you." said Abby softly. "It must've _killed _her to break up with you… don't make it worse for her then it already is. Let it go."

"Let it go?" said Wally angrily, "You want me to _let go _of the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

_::And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear.::_

_::I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new::_

Tears filled Abby's eyes. "Yes." whispered Abby. "For both your sakes, Abby wants you to let her go."

Wally stepped back, his eyes filling with pain. Slowly he turned and ran, ignoring Abby's calls.

Faster and faster he ran, out the front door into the cold winter day. He didn't have a coat, but Wally didn't care, stuffing his hands deep into his sweatshirt pocket as he ran.

He didn't know where he was running, but that wasn't important. A small irrational portion of Wally halfheartedly believed that if he ran fast enough, he could escape the heartache that was slowly consuming his body.

The wind blew through his hair as his feet slapped the pavement. His nose was burning from the cold, and his eyes were beginning to water. From the wind Wally told himself, not because of Kuki.

Kuki.

_::And the reason is you.::_

Wally slowed to a halt, his breath flying out in a puff of smoke. Looking around, Wally realized his feet had led him to a small clearing – a favorite picnic spot when they were younger. He flopped down onto the frozen grass, leaning his head forward so that his shaggy bangs covered his eyes.

_::I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you::_

Wally let the tears fall. The streamed down his face in rivulets, streaking his face, creating shimmering trails that crisscrossing on his cheeks. He angrily swiped them away, pounding the ground a couple of times for good measure.

How could he have been so stupid? So blind?

_Idiot. Stupid cruddy idiot. _

He needed a plan. He wished he could ask for Hoagie's help, but he knew that would be pointless. Abby and Hoagie had recently begun dating, and Wally knew Hoagie wouldn't go against anything Abby said. If Wally asked him for help, he'd awkwardly promise that _maybe _he could help if he wasn't _too_ busy and then scurry away, caught in the difficult spot between a conflicting best friend and girlfriend.

_::And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know, I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new…::_

Nigel would be no help either. He was likely to agree with Abby's advice, and besides that he was insanely busy with school and student council, not to mention the TND and Rachael, his girlfriend of three months.

Wally let out a groan of despair. It seemed he was the only one who thought he and Kuki should get back together. Though, in fairness to his friends, it didn't help that he was the 'bad guy' in this situation, the jerk that the girl's best friend offered to punch.

He rubbed a hand through his hair, trying to think. He was absolutely _hopeless _when it came to girls; it had taken the combined efforts of Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie to make him _finally _ask out Kuki. Abby and Nigel had also planned his first date with Kuki for him, correctly fearing that if left to his own devices, Wally would find some way to screw it up.

_::And the reason is you.::_

Slowly Wally pulled the crumpled blue note out of his pocket, taking in the words for the thousandth time.

"Okay." mumbled Wally, his tears slowing some. "I just gotta cut down on the teasing, and have less band practices with my mates. I can do that."

_Then she'll take me back… right? _

"Maybe I should throw in some flowers or somethin'" mumbled Wally.

He stood up abruptly, brushing the grass from his pants. No matter what it took, Wally swore he would get Kuki back. What had Abby said? They were made for each other. You can't mess with fate, right?

_::I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do…::_

Two months later, a green-clad oriental girl walked cheerfully down the hall, her hand enfolded in the hand of the boy who walked beside her. She was smiling, and the boy was smiling back, both happy to be together.

Down the hall, a blonde boy who had recently cut back on his band practices and teasing of freshmen watched the two, his heart aching.

Wallabee Beetles jerked his eyes away from the happy couple, unable to look any longer. Kuki and Ace had begun dating a month previously, and it took all of Wally's willpower not to rip Ace into shreds.

Slowly Wally scuffled down the hallway, glancing at the students around him. His eyes met those of a pretty blonde girl – _Sally? Sue? No, Sarah. _– the girl smiled, winking flirtatiously. Wally let a half grin slide across his face.

One day he and Kuki would be together.

But not today.

_::And the reason is you.::_

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I promised myself I'd never do a songfic, but then again, promises are made to be broken right? At least when it comes to writing anyway. **

**So I was listening to my ipod on shuffle, trying to get some inspiration when The Reason by Hoobastank comes on, and instantly I thought 'oh my gosh, this is perfect for a break up song!' The rest just sort of clicked from there. **

**Oh dear. Did I screw up Wally terribly? He's so darn difficult to write. **

**Have an amazing week :) **

**::((Andra))::**

_**Codename KND (c) Mr. Warburton**_

**_The Reason (c) Hoobastank _  
**


End file.
